How to begin
To a newcomer, The Blockheads could be quite confusing. In this page I will give a guide on what I think is the best way to start the game. How to get your first blockhead When you have loaded your first world you will see a portal and a lot of darkness around this. This is very confusing and poses the question 'where is my blockhead?'. To get your blockhead you must tap on the portal, this will bring up a blockhead customizing panel. You can decide on the name, gender and appearance of your blockhead. After you are happy with your blockhead tap warp in to get your blockhead. Where is the inventory and what can the starting items be used for? When you warp in your first blockhead you will notice an inventory appear in the bottom or right hand side of the screen depending on how you're holding your device. In the inventory there will be 5 oranges, a basket and a flint shovel. The oranges can be eaten when selected or planted in the ground by tapping any dirt block on the floor while the oranges are selected. The basket increases your inventory size, holding up to 4 other items. The flint shovel will make you able to dig faster when it is selected. What to do first when you have your blockhead Firstly you should dig a block of dirt with your flint shovel. To do this select the flint shovel in your inventory and tap a dirt block to dig it. After doing this tap on the portal again. A number of things should come up. All that should be concentrated on for now is the workbench. Tap on this, then tap craft. It will only take a few a few seconds for the workbench to be crafted, when it has finished crafting it will appear in your inventory. Quite like the workbench in minecraft it has to be placed to be used. To place it select it from the inventory and tap on a space just above the ground. What can be crafted with the workbench and what should be crafted first? To use the workbench tap on it, then tap workbench level 1. The workbench is used to craft other benches. At first you will only be able to craft the camp fire, tool bench, craft bench and the woodwork bench. You will need supplies to craft these benches. To craft the camp fire you will need 10 sticks, for the tool bench 1 dirt and 1 flint, for the Craft bench 1 dirt and 1 stick and for the Woodwork bench 1 Wood. The first thing you should craft is the tool bench so you can craft tools so it is easier for you to collect resources for the other benches. To get this dig a dirt block and a flint (dirt with black specks on it). What can be crafted with a level 1 tool bench and what should be crafted first? At first you will only be able to craft flint tools with your tool bench. Most people like the idea of getting a pickaxe straight away, but it is better to wait until you start mining to make one. Firstly make a flint axe so that you can cut down trees to get wood and sticks to make the other benches. Make a woodwork bench and a camp fire before nightfall if possible as the camp fire makes it lighter at night and a wooden bed can be crafted in the woodwork bench to make resting quicker. Building shelter The first house you build should be a simple small wooden or dirt house so that it can be built early on in the game, but can be expanded with extra rooms or floors.